Royal Flush without Queen
by KOkuryoUma Oni
Summary: Akan kulakukan yang kubisa, aru," "Pasti." "…Tapi kumohon, aru. Selamatkan Yà sè." Onesided!USUK, AmePan, ChuUk, Cardverse slash canon AU, yaoi bertebaran. My 1st fanfic di fandom Hetalia. UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Royal Flush Without Queen

**Author:** KOkuryoUma Oni

**Rated:** Mulai dari K-T+

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Power milik Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning:** Cardverse slash canon AU, OOC, yaoi, OC numpang lewat di chapter selanjutnya, typos

**Pair:** Onesided!USUK, AmePan, ChuUK, GerIta, RussPruss

**A/N:** em... jadi ini fanfic Hetalia pertama saya. Sebenarnya ide untuk fanfic ini sudah nangkring di otak selama sebulan, tapi baru-baru ini saja saya ketik-mengingat tugas-tugas sekolah menumpuk. Selebihnya, saya hanya bisa bilang selamat menikmati fanfic ini dan semoga kalian bisa menikmati ceritanya, ya.

**P.S.:** Yang merasa keberatan dengan seluruh peringatan yang saya cantumkan, silakan klik tombol back di kiri atas browser Anda. _**Don't like, don't read.** _Jangan bandel dengan tetap membaca ini.

* * *

**Royal Flush Without Queen **

**Prologue**

_'Royal Flush adalah Straight Flush dengan lima kartu bernilai paling besar, yaitu sepuluh, Jack, Queen, King, dan Ace dari kelompok mana pun.'_

* * *

Berkas cahaya mentari yang mulai muncul di ufuk timur mewarnai langit biru dengan semburat keemasan. Seiring dengan meningginya mentari, kicau burung Robin mulai terdengar. Sedikit demi sedikit, dengung percakapan mulai terdengar dan dalam sekejap saja kota yang tadinya sepi itu terasa ramai. Apalagi ketika dentang lonceng yang menandakan pukul tujuh pagi berbunyi.

Sesosok pemuda mengamati keramaian itu dari kamar tempatnya berada. Mata sewarna emeraldnya mengamati baik-baik segala hal yang terjadi di kota. Sesekali bibirnya membentuk senyum kecil ketika melihat anak kecil yang berlarian riang di jalan-jalan kota atau ketika melihat dua orang saling menyapa dengan gembira. Senyum pemuda itu semakin lebar ketika seekor burung Robin memasuki kamarnya lewat jendela yang terbuka dan hinggap di pundaknya. Kemudian dia mengusap kepala si Robin dengan jemarinya.

"Akhirnya kau datang… Aku butuh bantuanmu, Diana."

Seolah menjawab perkataan sang pemuda, burung Robin itu menolehkan kepalanya pada orang itu. Pemuda itu sendiri hanya memberi si Robin segulung kertas kecil yang diikat dengan pita berwana biru indigo.

"Bawa ini dan pergilah. Pergilah sejauh mungkin, lalu sembunyikan benda ini."

Si Robin hanya diam ketika pemuda itu mengikatkan gulungan kertas itu di kakinya. Sang pemuda sendiri kembali mengelus kepala burung Robin itu.

"Aku yakin kamu bisa melakukannya..," suara sang pemuda terdengar lirih. "Sekarang pergilah, Diana."

Burung Robin itu mengusapkan kepalanya ke pipi si pemuda, seolah menunjukkan rasa simpatinya, sebelum terbang keluar meninggalkan pemuda bermata emerald itu. Si pemuda sendiri hanya memerhatikan burung Robin itu terbang hingga tak kelihatan lagi. Dia menghela nafas, kali ini dengan raut wajah yang terlihat lelah. Mata emeraldnya kembali dia alihkan ke arah jendela. Sekarang, suasana kota terlihat makin ramai ketika matahari semakin tinggi.

"Mungkin…. Sudah waktunya aku menyerah."

* * *

Lonceng jam kembali berdentang, kali ini menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Suasana kota pun terasa semakin riuh karena aktifitas warga. Hal yang sama juga terjadi di Istana Kerajaan Spade. Dalam bangunan megah berwarna putih kebiruan itu juga berlangsung aktifitas yang sama dengan yang terjadi dalam kota. Namun kali ini suasana istana terlihat lain, terutama ketika maid yang biasanya membawakan sarapan pagi untuk sang Queen of Spade kembali dengan nampan berisi sarapan yang tak tersentuh. Hal ini jelas mengundang rasa penasaran sekaligus cemas penghuni istana. Queen of Spade dikenal karena kegemarannya menyesap teh. Rasanya agak mustahil jika si Ratu tidak menyentuh teh yang dibawakan sang maid, apalagi teh itu adalah Earl Grey kegemaran Queen of Spade sendiri.

Ketika lonceng jam sembilan berdentang, sang Jack of Spade, laki-laki yang bertugas sebagai penasihat kerajaan sekaligus pembimbing King dan Queen of Spade, segera bergegas ke ruangan sang Ratu.

Rupanya bisik-bisik tentang Queen of Spade yang sakit telah sampai ke telinganya.

Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu mengetuk pintu ruang ratu, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Dia kembali mengetuk, namun lagi-lagi tidak ada yang menjawab. Hal ini berlangsung dua kali sampai akhirnya sang Jack of Spade memutuskan untuk langsung membuka pintu ruangan itu. Kalau perlu sekalian saja dia mendobraknya.

Tapi alangkah terkejutnya si Jack ketika pintu ruang ratu terbuka begitu saja.

Rasa panik dan keringat dingin mulai dirasakan laki-laki itu. Setelah mengucapkan permohonan maaf yang terburu-buru, dia memasuki ruangan itu. Tapi lagi-lagi sang Jack of Spade dikagetkan oleh pemandangan di depannya.

Suasana ruangan itu masih sama seperti kemarin ketika dia menemui Queen of Spade. Rapi dan bersih, tanpa ada satupun hal yang lain dari biasanya. Coat biru keunguan yang biasa dikenakan si Ratu masih tergantun rapi di kloset. Hanya saja, yang membedakan suasana itu dengan yang biasanya adalah sang Ratu terbaring di ranjang dengan darah mengalir dari mulutnya. Sebuah botol kecil dari kristal tergeletak di lantai di dekat ranjang dengan cairan berwarna ungu mengotori seprei dan karpet.

Racun.

Mata cokelat keemasan Jack of Spade melebar. Tanpa dia sadari, dirinya sudah berseru.

**_"YÀ SÈ, ARU!"_ [1]**

* * *

Seorang anak kecil bermata biru tampak gelisah. Sejak tadi, dia merasakan perasaan tidak enak. Dia mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan berjalan-jalan di hutan favoritnya, namun perasaan itu tak kunjung hilang. Perasaan itu malah menguat seiring meningginya matahari dan mencapai puncak ketika hari menjelang siang. Bersamaan dengan perasaan tidak enak itu, muncul pula rasa bingung.

Kenapa? Kenapa hari ini dia merasa gelisah?

"Peter? Kau dimana?" mendengar namanya dipanggil, Peter bergegas menuju ke tepi hutan dan menghampiri orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, Gilbert?"

Melihat wajah serius Joker senior yang ada didepannya, rasa tidak enak itu kembali menguat. Ada apa ini? Mengapa Gilbert berwajah serius begitu? Biasanya si Black Joker selalu bersikap ceria, seolah tak ada beban dengan posisinya sebagai pembawa berita buruk. Namun hari ini pemuda albino itu tampak benar-benar serius, seserius ketika dia harus menyampaikan kabar jika King of Clubs terdahulu mangkat.

Tiba-tiba Peter mengerti.

"Gil.. apa ada anggota kerajaan yang meninggal?"

Sang Black Joker mengangguk. "Ya."

"Lalu kenapa kamu tidak menyampaikannya?"

Kali ini Gilbert menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa. Ada yang aneh dengan kematian yang kali ini.. seharusnya belum waktunya dia meninggal."

Peter terdiam. "Lalu kamu mau apa, Gil? Diam saja? Tapi itu menyalahi kewajibanmu!"

"Aku tahu, Peter! Tapi aku ragu menyampaikannya!"

"Lalu ap—"

**TENG TENG**

Dentang keras lonceng memutus percakapan kedua Joker itu. Keduanya seketika mengarahkan perhatian mereka ke menara tinggi berwarna putih kebiruan yang terlihat jelas dari tepi hutan.

"Apa… kenapa Bell of Spade tiba-tiba berbunyi?" Peter mengucap heran. Biasanya lonceng kebanggaan Kerajaaan Spade itu baru dibunyikan di saat-saat penting. Di saat yang sama, Gilbert hanya mencibir pelan.

"Cih, rupanya sudah ketahuan, ya?"

"Apa maksudmu, Gil?"

"Diam saja dan dengarkan baik-baik."

Tak lama berselang setelah lonceng berhenti berdentang, terdengar pengumuman yang terngiang hingga ke seluruh penjuru Kerajaan Spade.

"Queen Arthur Kirkland of Spade meninggal!"

* * *

[1] Yà Sè : Arthur (Mandarin)

* * *

A/N: saya hanya bisa bilang saya mohon review, karena saya ingin tahu pendapat kalian tentang fanfic ini. Apabila ada kritikan, silakan disampaikan juga. Saya terbuka pada kritikan selama itu membangun dan BUKAN FLAME. #gali lubang #kubur diri


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Royal Flush Without Queen

**Author:** KOkuryoUma Oni

**Rated:** Mulai dari K-T+

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Power milik Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning:** Cardverse slash canon AU, OOC, yaoi, OC numpang lewat di chapter selanjutnya, typos, scene lompat-lompat

**Pair:** Onesided!USUK, AmePan, ChuUK, GerIta, RussPruss, hints DenUK dan PrUK, Brotherly!UKSealand

**A/N:** Ini chapter pertama dari RFwO. Saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi semua yang sudah mereview prolog. Semoga chapter yang kali ini memuaskan bagi kalian yang membaca.

**P.S.:** Yang merasa keberatan dengan seluruh peringatan yang saya cantumkan, silakan klik tombol back di kiri atas browser Anda. _**Don't like, don't read.** _Jangan bandel dengan tetap membaca ini.

* * *

**Royal Flush without Queen**

**I**

**'Royal Cards terdiri atas King, Queen, Jack, dan Ace'**

* * *

"Kh!"

England dengan segera menyentakkan tangan ketika sesuatu menggores telunjuknya. Dia mengamati jarinya sesaat lalu mengumpat ketika melihat bagian yang tergores itu mengeluarkan darah. Sambil menggerutu kecil, personifikasi negara Inggris itu menghisap jarinya dan kembali membuka-buka buku yang berada di pangkuannya. Mencoba membaca sekaligus mencari benda apapun tadi yang menggores jarinya.

Srak, srak, srak.

Tangannya berhenti ketika dia melihat selembar kartu remi terselip di tengah buku. Dia mengambil kartu itu dan mengamatinya. Kartu itu merupakan kartu Queen of Spade. Namun bukannya hitam, warna kartu itu adalah biru keunguan.

"England?"

Pria bermata hijau itu menolehkan kepalanya. Di ambang pintu kamarnya berdiri sesosok remaja laki-laki dengan mata heterochromia, personifikasi dari ibukotanya, London.

"Ada apa?" tanya London.

"Ah, bukan…," England menjawab. "Aku hanya agak bingung dengan kartu ini.. Apa kamu pernah melihatnya, London?"

London menjawab, "Pernah. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, kartu remi semacam itu ada di ruang bacamu. Mau kuambilkan?"

"Ah, tidak. Tidak perlu. Aku hanya penasaran saja, kok."

"Kalau begitu aku ke dapur dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil saja aku."

Begitu England menjawab dengan anggukan, London langsung pergi meninggalkannya. England sendiri kembali memperhatikan kartu itu.

"Aneh… tidak mungkin aku asal menyelipkan kartu mencolok seperti ini..," England kembali memperhatikan kartu di tangannya. Dia harus mengakui kartu itu terlihat mencolok dengan warnanya yang tidak biasa.

"…Lalu kenapa bagian tengahnya kosong seperti ini?"

Sesuai yang dikatakan England, selain warnanya yang lain dari biasanya, bagian tengah kartu yang seharusnya bergambar malah kosong. Satu-satunya yang membuat England tahu kartu itu adalah Queen of Spade adalah huruf Q dan gambar Spade kecil di tepi kartu. England kemudian membalik kartunya. Di bagian belakang kartu itu tergambar pola-pola rumit yang membentuk suatu pentagram. Namun, di tengah-tengah pentagram itu terlihat bentuk Spade.

England mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ho? Menarik juga."

Dia bermaksud membaca tulisan itu, namun London sudah menghampirinya duluan.

"England, sebentar lagi World Conference akan dimulai," ucap personifikasi bermata biru-hijau itu.

"Baiklah," sambil berkata begitu, England menyelipkan kartu itu ke saku kemejanya.

"Satu lagi. Ini set kartu yang tadi," ujar London sambil menyerahkan satu pak kartu pada England yang langsung menerimanya.

"Kau ini… padahal sudah kubilang aku tidak memerlukannya…," England mendesah kecil.

"Tidak perlu sekarang, berarti nanti kamu perlu'kan? Daripada repot-repot mencarinya, lebih baik kalau kuberikan sekarang," balas London sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Ah, terserahmulah kalau begitu. Aku pergi duluan," usai mengucapkan salam, England langsung memasukkan kartu yang diberikan London tadi dalam sakunya.

"Ya. Hati-hati."

* * *

"A-apa maksudnya itu? Jerk Arthur meninggal…?"

Gilbert Beilschmidt, sang Black Joker, hanya bisa memperhatikan juniornya membelalakkan mata begitu mendengar apa yang diumumkan. Wajar bila Peter bertingkah begitu. Siapa yang tidak kaget bila keluarganya mendadak diumumkan sudah meninggal? Belum lagi jika yang bersangkutan adalah salah satu pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi di Oratio Grandiloqua [1]. Gilbert menghela nafas pendek. Semua ini benar-benar aneh.

"Sesuai dengan yang kamu dengar, kleinen Jungen [2]. Arthur meninggal," jawab Gilbert tanpa menunjukkan sedikitpun rasa prihatin.

Peter berbalik kearah Gilbert. Kali ini mata birunya tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa, Gil?!"

Gilbert hanya menggeleng. "Itu yang sejak tadi kupikirkan."

Peter jatuh terduduk. "Tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin Jerk Arthur…,"gumam parau Peter akhirnya berubah menjadi isakan. Si Red Joker itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir ketika sosok Queen of Spade kembali muncul di benaknya. Gilbert memandang Peter dengan tatapan mengasihani. Dia sendiri, walaupun berkisap apatis, sebenarnya juga terguncang dengan kematian si ratu yang begitu mendadak.

'_Bukan… ini bukan mendadak, tapi tidak beres.'_

Sebagai seorang Black Joker, Gilbert memiliki satu kemampuan yang lain dari Peter. Dia bisa merasakan kapan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Baik itu perang maupun kematian salah seorang Royal Cards. Tapi ketika Arthur meninggal, dia tidak merasakan rasa dingin seperti yang dia rasakan ketika King of Club terdahulu meninggal. Dia malah merasa gelisah tanpa sebab, entah kenapa. Si Joker albino kembali melirik Peter yang matanya masih mengeluarkan air mata walau sedu-sedaannya sudah berhenti.

"Sudah selesai menangismu?" tanyanya. Peter menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu lebih baik kita segera menemui Yao,"

.

Sejujurnya, England paling malas menghadiri World Conference. Biasanya, ajang perkumpulan personifikasi seluruh negara di dunia itu berakhir ricuh karena pesertanya lebih sibuk bergosip—uhuk—mengobrol gembira dengan teman di sampingnya ketimbang mendengarkan presentasi negara manapun yang ada di depan mimbar. Yang lebih membuat malas lagi adalah dalam World Conference, seluruh United Kingdom diminta hadir. Otomatis England harus berhadapan dengan kakak-kakaknya yang hobinya bikin onar. World Conference yang kali ini pun sama saja. Begitu melihat wajah rekan-rekannya England langsung komat-kamit dalam hati.

Itu juga kalau mengulang kata 'sabar' sebanyak tiga puluh kali tanpa henti dalam hati bisa dibilang komat-kamit.

"Yo, Iggy! Akhirnya kamu datang juga!" suara melengking personifikasi negara Amerika Serikat itu saja sudah membuat kepala England pening.

"Ya, git. Sekarang kembali ke tempatmu. Rapat akan segera dimulai."

Dua jam sampai istirahat makan siang bersama kumpulan personifikasi negara-negara di dunia… Ah, England hanya bisa berharap kewarasannya tidak hilang ketika rapat ini selesai.

* * *

Sesuai dengan perkiraan Gilbert, kedua Joker itu berhasil memasuki istana kerajaan Spade tanpa diketahui siapapun. Berita meninggalnya Queen of Spade membuat satu kerajaan gelisah, sampai-sampai prajurit yang menjaga gerbang istana ikut membicarakan hal ini. Bukan hanya mereka yang lalai melaksanakan tugasnya, maid-maid dalam istana pun tidak bisa berkonsentrasi mengerjakan tugas mereka karena sibuk membicarakan hal ini.

"Queen meninggal?"

"Ya. Kudengar Jack sendiri yang menemukannya."

"Bunuh diri?"

"Dia minum racun!"

"Ya tuhan, lalu bagaimana dengan King? Dia tidak tahu hal ini bukan?"

Gumam semacam itulah yang terus didengar Gilbert dan Peter selagi mereka mencari Jack of Spade. Namun satu pembicaraan membuat mereka berhenti sejenak untuk mendengarkan.

"Ah, tapi kurasa tidak mengherankan juga bila Queen sampai bunuh diri."

Maid-maid yang asyik bercakap-cakap itu menoleh pada salah seorang maid yang tampak tenang sekalipun wajahnya terlihat sedih. Lain dengan rekan-rekannya sesama maid, maid yang satu ini mengenakan kacamata dan rabutnya ditata dengan gaya twintails. Gilbert langsung mengenali maid itu sebagai maid kesayangan Arthur.

"Eh? Memangnya kau tahu sesuatu, Alice?"

"Oh, iya. Kamu'kan maid kesayangan Queen..,"

"Jangan-jangan itu karena King tidak pernah memperhatikannya, ya?"

"Bicara apa kau ini? Mana pernah King memperhatikan Queen! Dia lebih sibuk dengan kekasih gelapnya dari pada Queen!"

"Maksudmu si Queen of Heart? Tapi dia'kan teman akrab Queen!"

"Tentu saja! Memangnya kau tidak lihat bagaimana King memperhatikan si Queen of Heart itu?"

"Uh, dikhianati sahabatnya sendiri…. Pantas saja…"

"Lagipula sejak kesehatan Queen menurun, King malah lebih sibuk dengan urusan diplomatik antara Spade dan Heart… Queennya sendiri malah tidak diperhatikan! Kalau aku adalah Queen, aku juga pasti bunuh diri!"

Kalimat-kalimat bernada menyindir itu membuat Gilbert membelalakkan matanya. Pantas saja suasana istana kacau begini. Rupanya si King of Spade tidak ada di wilayah kerajaan.

"Gil, apa maksud mereka?" tanya Peter mendadak, membuat Gilbert teringat jika si Red Joker masih bersamanya.

"Jangan dipikirkan, kleinen Jungen."

Gilbert menarik Peter dan kembali melanjutkan mencari si Jack of Spade. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menemukan orang itu. Seruan keras bernada frustasinya sudah bisa didengar ketika Gilbert melintasi ruang ratu.

"Ini bencana, aru!"

Dari posisi mereka, kedua Joker itu melihat sang Jack of Spade modar-mandir sambil mengumpat dalam bahasa daerah kelahirannya. Kedua tangannya disilangkan di depan dada dan wajahnya tampak seperti campuran bingung, marah, dan sedih. Berdiri di sisi ranjang ratu adalah Ace of Spade. Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut acak-acakan itu juga memasang ekspresi wajah yang sama walau dia tidak melampiaskannya dengan mengumpat seperti si Jack. Sang Ace hanya diam sambil mengusap rambut sosok lain yang terbaring di ranjang berlapis beledu biru indigo itu.

"Yao, sebaiknya kau tenang dulu..," si Ace berucap dengan suara lirih.

"Bagaimana aku mau tenang, Matthias, aru?! Royal Flush sudah semakin dekat dan King kita melanggar aturan penting Kingdom of Spade, aru.. Sekarang Queen meninggal! Bagaimana bisa aku tenang, aru?! Ini bencana, Matthias! Bencana, aru!" seru Jack setelah berhenti berjalan tanpa arah.

"Aku tahu ini bencana, Yao, tapi coba tenanglah dulu! Kamu membuat pengunjung kita risih!"

Jack of Spade, Wang Yao, membalikkan tubuhnya dan bermaksud menanyakan apa maksud Matthias, namun mata cokelat keemasannya sudah menangkap sosok kedua Joker yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Rona merah seketika mewarnai pipi pucat si Jack ketika dia menyadari kedua Joker itu melihat tingkah dan ucapannya yang sama sekali tidak dewasa tadi. Yao bedehem kecil, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya, sementara sang Ace yang bernama lengkap Matthias Køhler melambaikan tangannya sambil memasang senyum kecil.

"Hej [3] Gilbert, Peter."

"Hallo [4], Matthias, Yao," balas Gilbert sambil melambaikan tangannya pula.

Senyum Matthias berubah miris. "Jadi kamu juga sudah tahu ya?"

Mau tidak mau Gilbert ikut memasang senyum miris. "Eh. Kebetulan berada di Blau Spaten Wald [5] bersama kleinen Jungen," Mata rubi Gilbert mengarah ke Peter ketika dia menyebut kleinen Jungen, tapi orang yang dia perhatikan malah memerharikan sosok yang berada di ranjang.

'_Oh…'_

"Apa dia…"

Matthias mengangguk dan menjauhkan dirinya dari sisi ranjang, memberi ruang untuk Gilbert dan Peter berdiri di sampingnya. Kedua Joker itu, bersama Yao, mendekat ke ranjang dan akhirnya melihat sosok yang daritadi mereka lihat dari jauh itu.

Nah, kalau kamu berpikir Queen of Spade adalah seorang perempuan, maka kamu salah besar. Di Oratio Grandiloqua, jabatan Royal Cards yang terbagi atas King, Queen, Jack, dan Ace tidak terpaut pada gender. Seorang laki-laki bisa saja menjadi Queen dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Kerajaan Spade sendiri, sebagai Suits of Power, nyaris selalu diberkati dengan Queen yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

Arthur Kirkland, Queen of Spade ke 23, adalah seorang laki-laki berumur dua puluhan awal, walau terlihat lebih muda dari aslinya, dengan rambut pirang pucat dan mata berwarna hijau seperti jade hutan dari kerajaan Club. Dia berkulit pucat dan biasanya mengenakan kemeja putih dengan vest berwarn tan serta celana cokelat gelap dilengkapi dengan coat biru indigo panjang. Sekarang, ketika dia terbaring tak bernyawa di tempat tidurnya yang berlapis beledu itu, penampilan sang Queen of Spade tak banyak berubah. Sosoknya masih sama, meskipun mata hijaunya yang teduh itu tertutup dan kulitnya tampak lebih pucat. Kali ini dia tidak mengenakan pakaian khasnya, tapi hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dengan jabot dan celana kain berwarna biru tua. Kedua tangannya yang berlapis sarung tangan putih terlipat dan diposisikan di atas ulu hatinya.

Melihat sosok sang Queen, air mata Peter kembali tumpah. Red Joker itu mendekat ke sisi ranjang, lalu menggenggam tangan dingin Queen of Spade.

"…Jerk Arthur… kau bohong…"

* * *

"..Rapat ini kunyatakan selesai."

Sepatah kalimat dari Germany itu membuat England menghela nafas lega. Meskipun rapat kali ini berjalan dengan lancar tanpa debat yang tidak ada gunanya, England tetap saja merasa lega rapat sudah berakhir. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu melihat rekan-rekan sesama nationnya sampai bulan depan setelah rapat ini berlangsung. England kemudian segera merapikan berkas-berkasnya. Tadi secara tidak sengaja dia sempat mendengar percakapan America dan Bad Touch Trio yang berencana pergi minum-minum setelah rapat selesai, dan jujur saja, England tidak mau kalau dirinya diseret ikut.

Tapi dasar nasib apes, ketika England hendak keluar dari ruangan rapat, di saat itu pulalah Scotland, America, dan Bad Touch Trio memasuki ruang rapat.

"Ah Iggy! Baru saja kami mau mengajakmu ke… apa namanya?"

"Pub."

"Oh iya, pub! Kami baru saja mau mengajakmu ke sana. Ikut ya?" ajak America—walaupun lebih berkesan memaksa.

_Dear Lord_, sungguh, tawaran itu begitu menggiurkan kalau saja tugas-tugas yang menumpuk di rumah England itu tidak ada.

"Maaf, git. Aku tidak punya waktu. Aku harus segera mengerjakan tugas-tugasku."

Kali ini Prussia yang bicara. "Kesese! Sejak kapan kau peduli pada tugasmu, England?"

"Sí, Inglaterra. Lagipula sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul!"

'_Lama tidak berkumpul, _my arse_… bukannya tiga hari lalu aku dan Denmark yang menjemput kalian yang sedang mabuk di bar? Di París pula!'_

"Walaupun tawaran kalian menarik, aku tidak bisa ikut. Maaf."

"Sejak kapan kamu menolak ajakan minum ke pub, England?" suara dengan aksen Scottich itu yang kali ini terdengar.

England menggeretakkan giginya. Kenapa ketika dia ingin mengerjakan tugas mereka malah menghalanginya, sih?

"Aku bilang aku tidak bisa! Bagian mana dari itu yang tidak yang tidak bisa kalian mengerti, sih?!"

Wajah cemberut America langsung menyambutnya setelah kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir personifikasi negara Ingris itu.

"Eh.. Tidak seru ah!"

"Oui, Angleterre. Tidak seru," France ikut-ikutan memasang wajah cemberut ketika England menuju pintu keluar.

"Kesese… baklah kalau kamu tetap memasang tingkah begitu.."

Firasat England sudah jelek begitu mendengar perkataan Prussia. Apalagi ketika mendengar lanjutan kalimatnya.

"LAßT IHN FANGEN [6]! Kesesese!"

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, keenam nation itu langsung berlari secepat-cepatnya dengan England sebagai orang yang dikejar dan lima nation lain sebagai pengejarnya. England sendiri merutuk dalam hati karena ruang rapat terletak di lantai tiga..

_Oh, joy._

"_**GET THE F*CK OUT OF MY WAY!"**_

* * *

"Ini bukan kejadian normal… Belum waktunya Arthur meninggal," Gilbert bergumam pelan. Tangannya mengusap rambut pirang berantakan Arthur.

"Tapi dia meninggal, Gilbert, aru…," sangkal Yao sambil memijit keningnya.

"Tidak. Aku yakin ada cara untuk menyelamatkan Arthur…"

Matthias memandang heran pada Gilbert. "Bagaimana kamu bisa yakin?"

Gilbert menunjuk ke sebuah jam besar yang terpasang di dinding. Jam itu berukuran dua setengah kali jam biasa. Warnanya emas dengan ketiga jarum penunjuknya berbentuk Spade. Satu hal lagi yang membuat jam itu aneh adalah penunjuk menitnya yang berjalan terbalik.

"Jika Queen's Clock masih bergerak, ketiga Royal Cards dari Spade masih hidup bagaimanapun kondisinya," Gilbert mengepalkan tangan. "Selama jam itu masih bergerak, aku percaya Arthur masih hidup."

Yao menghela nafas lagi. "..Sekalipun dia masih hidup, bagaimana kita bisa tahu dia akan sadar, aru? Royal Flush sudah di depan mata, aru…. Kalau kondisi ini diketahui King of Club, bisa-bisa terjadi perang lagi, aru! Belum lagi ultimatum mereka yang meminta Queen of Spade turut hadir dalam Royal Flush nanti…. Aiyaa!"

Ekspresi lelah yang terlihat jelas di wajah Yao membuat Gilbert prihatin pada Jack of Spade itu. Namun apa daya, dirinya sebagai Black Joker tidak bisa memperbaiki hal yang salah ini dengan sihir yang dia punya.

Tunggu, sihir?

"Yao, Matthias, barangkali aku bisa membantu…"

Kedua pemegang pangkat tertinggi di kerajaan Spade itu menoleh pada Gilbert. Sang Black Joker sendiri tampak gugup. Dalam kepalanya, dia memikirkan pro-kontra hal yang akan dia lakukan.

"Bagaimana Gilbert, aru?"

"Aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan Arthur… tapi aku bisa mencari cara agar Royal Flush tetap berjalan…," Gilbert menatap Matthias dan Yao. "Tapi aku butuh bantuan."

"Bantuan apa, aru?" tanya Yao dengan wajah serius.

"Yakinkan seluruh kerajaan jika Arthur belun meninggal. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana caranya, yang jelas buat mereka menganggap Arthur masih hidup. Sisanya biar aku yang mengurus."

Yao dan Matthias berpandangan. "Tapi… berita itu sudah terlanjur menyebar!"

"Kalau begitu bilang saja itu kesalahpaham atau apa! Katakan saja tabib istana berhasil membuat penwarn racun atau apalah!" seru Gilbert.

Ketiga laki-laki itu berpandangan sesaat. Dari sudut pandang mereka, Gilbert dan Matthias bisa melihat rasa tidak yakin dan berharap di mata cokelat keemasan Yao. Si Jack sendiri mengigit bibirnya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke sosok Queen of Spade yang terbaring di ranjang. Yao memandang sosok Arthur sebentar lalu kembali menghela nafas.

"Hăo [7]. Akan kulakukan yang kubisa, aru," ujar Yao pasrah.

"Pasti," balas Gilbert mantap.

Hening sejenak, namun Yao kembali mngucapkan kalimat yang membuat Gilbert kaget.

"…Tapi kumohon, aru. Selamatkan Yà Sè."

Gilbert baru saja akan menjawab, namun suara seseorang sudah memotong perkataannya.

"Gil…"

Kali ini Gilbert menoleh pada juniornya, Peter, yang sejak tadi mereka lupakan. Mata biru si Red Joker itu tampak sembab dan kemerahan. Ekspresi cerianya yang biasa hilang dari wajahnya, digantikan wajah putus asa. Isak kecil kembali keluar dair mulutnya ketika dia mengucapkan alimat selanjutnya. Suara Peter terdengar parau dan membuat ketiga pria yang ada di ruangan itu bersimpati pada sang Red Joker.

"K-kumohon Gil… tolong kakakku…"

Apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan Gilbert selain mengangguk?

* * *

[1] Oratio Grandiloqua: dunia dimana Kerajaan Spade berada. Keadaannya mirip seperti Pangea dan terbagi menjadi empat wilayah kerajaan yang dinamai berdasarkan simbol kartu.

[2] kleinen Jungen (Jerman): anak (laki-laki) kecil

[3] Hej (Denmark): hai

[4] Hallo (Jerman): halo

[5] Blau Spaten Wald (Jerman): hutan Spade biru

[6] Laßt ihn fangen (Jerman): mari tangkap dia

[7] Hăo (Mandarin): baik

*P.S: karakter Cardverse akan dipanggil dan ditulis dengan nama manusia mereka, sementara karakter canon akan dipanggil atau ditulis dengan nama nation. (contoh: Cardverse = Yao, Canon = China dst.)

* * *

A/N: Ngomong-ngomong tentang Alice, iya, itu Nyotalia!England. Mengenai OC!London, saya tidak tahu apakah dia akan muncul lagi atau tidak, yang jelas untuk saat ini dia hanya figuran saja. Sekali lagi, saya mohon reviewnya. Bila ada kritik, tolong disampaikan saja. Saya menerima kritik apapun selama itu BUKAN FLAME.


End file.
